The rebirth of the Uchiha clan
by YagamiRait0
Summary: The group get roped into an innocent 'spin the bottle' style game of truth or dare, but a shocking secret is revealed which changes their lives, some more than others.
1. Chapter 1

It was the time of day when Tobi went to visit his Sempai, Deidara.

"Deidara Sempai! Tobi is hereee!" he shouted whilst vigorously thumping on the dark coloured concrete door. He could hear Deidara groaning as his footsteps shuffled closer to the door. He listened carefully to the metal locks and bolts unwind one by one, seven of them in total. Deidara slowly eased open the thick stone door and stared at Tobi through lazy, unblinking eyes. His usually sleek, neatly combed blonde hair was a tangled bird's nest-like mess that was sticking up in random directions. It was obvious to Tobi that Deidara had just woken up. He stared at Tobi whilst the information of who was at the door sank in; he blinked a few times, then slammed the door in the innocent puppy-like face."Awwwhhhh come on Sempai! Tobi only came to ask you how you aarrrreeee…"  
The door creaked open an inch and Deidara peered at Tobi questioningly.

"I'm fine, a little tired, but still. After all, you did just wake me up, un"  
Tobi watched Deidara with one shining, apologetic eye,

"Oh my goodness! Tobi is sooooo sorry! Tobi did not mean to do such a thing! Please forgive Tobi!"  
Deidara didn't know how to respond to how Tobi had just acted, was that a tiny amount of guilt he felt for making Tobi feel so bad? He had never felt sorry for Tobi before, ever.

"I-it's fine, don't worry about it, un"  
he grunted, trying not to let his feelings show on his stern, emotionless face. Tobi's bright eye lit up with happiness and a little squeak of joy crept out from under his mysterious orange mask. "Was there anything else, Tobi?"  
Deidara questioned, hoping that Tobi would stop bothering him soon.

"Weeellllll, there is something else I wanted to ask you, if you're not too busy, of course…."  
Deidara sighed, not the answer he was hoping for. His inner-self groaned loudly at the thought of having to continue this dragging conversation with Tobi.

"And what might that be, un?"  
He enquired, wishing this would be a quick answer. Tobi chuckled sinisterly. He reached inside his dark, heavy Akatsuki trench cloak. Deidara's eyes widened, he could see what Tobi was about to do, he tried to slam the door but his reflexes were still slow and lethargic due to his noisy awakening not too long ago. Deidara watched Tobi as his hand slid out of the inside of his cloak and he whipped out…  
A large pack of playing cards.

"Wanna play?"  
Tobi cheerfully asked his well-loved Sempai. Deidara couldn't control his emotions and he involuntarily yelled,

"Oh my god! Tobi! For the last fucking time, NO!"  
For a few seconds there was no sound, not even nature was making any sound. No birds were singing, no Raccoons were scuffling, nothing. Deidara gave Tobi a vicious glare and he quickly hushed. "If I were you," Deidara murmured, "I'd shut up, right now."  
Tobi got the message and stepped back a few inches, letting Deidara know he understood. Deidara swivelled his body so he was completely facing Tobi. "is that everything now?"  
He asked. He didn't really care what the answer was, whatever Tobi said, the door was getting shut anyway. Tobi hummed thoughtfully and tapped his foot to a catchy rhythm for at least three seconds until Deidara couldn't take any more and slammed the door right in Tobi's face. After the door had shut and he had heard Deidara walk away, Tobi tilted his head down, shoved the cards back into his pocket angrily and let out a low, disturbing grumble.

"I do live here, too, _sempai_." he hissed through his teeth. He slammed his right hand against the door leaving minature cracks around his hand. He dragged the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

Deidara turned around to face the inside of the Akatsuki base he and the other members of the Akatsuki called home. Itachi and Kisame were in the kitchen. Itachi was routing in the oversized metal fridge-freezer, looking for something appropriate to match the Ham on his sandwich. Deidara rolled his eyes, "try Cheese jackass."  
Itachi snapped his fingers, grabbed the cheese from the top compartment of the fridge and turned to Deidara,

"Thanks, dickweed."

There was a brief exchange of dirty looks before Itachi's attention was returned to his sandwich. Kisame was sat at the breakfast bar murmuring something about a dare game to himself.

Meanwhile, the resident Jashinist, Hidan, and his money loving accomplace, Kakazu were on an assasination mission for Pein.  
They had been sent deep into the forest of the Hidden village of the Hot Springs. A certain someone knew too much.  
Among the tall trees they spotted a small house, only big enough to have one bedroom. The house had a faded blue painted door with chips of paint flaking off in many places, white bricks on the outside and a slate roof. The door was framed with a once white painted wooden frame, but with time the seasons had gotten to it and the paint had peeled off completely, leaving three planks of chipped-away wood around a small, dirty blue door. The windows were so discoloured from age and ill-keeping that they could hardly see through them, but from what they could see, it was empty.

"Deserted," Kakazu mumbled.

"Sure looks that way. So, we resting here tonight?" Hidan questioned.

"Sure, why not ehy? Doesn't look like anyone's using it." Kakazu replied. They walked closer to the small, thatched house and Kakazu motioned like he was ready to kick the door down.

"Its okay, I got this one," Hidan said whilst tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He raised his leg and kicked the door hard. It shot open and left a small cloud of dust at the ninja's feet. Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the tiny, dirty house each step in sync. Near the middle of the floor lay a single mattress with a turquoise sleeping bag thrown over it. Kakuzu flopped himself onto the mattress whilst Hidan sat neatly on the end. There was a sudden creek in the next room and both ninja's shot up and faced the direction the noise came from. The next few seconds were filled silence. The seconds ticked by slowly; Hidan and Kakuzu looked at eachother with scared eyes. Another slight creeking sound came from the other room just as the heavy wooden door flew open.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Itacchhhiiiiii…." Kisame moaned. "It would be so much fun! You have to admit it! We've never done it with the whole of Akatsuki before; we could even get Pein Sama to join in!"  
Itachi let out a long sigh and looked at Kisame in the face.

"You can forget it, and I highly doubt Pein would want to join in with your silly little games." He said. Kisame looked truly disappointed as he was shot down by Itachi's pessimism, but he didn't give up. For ten minutes Kisame nagged Itachi. He nagged and nagged and nagged until Itachi had no other option but to give in.

"Oh Itacchhhiiiii, don't be a spoil-sport. Come oonnnnnn!"  
Kisame whined. Itachi's annoyance finally got the better of him,

"for God's sake FINE OKAY? I will come to your stupid Dare game, but I'm telling you, it will FAIL."

Tobi let out a cheeky little giggle and said, "If Hidan-San where here he would get really angry and say 'Oh my fucking Jashin! HOW MANY TIMES? In this base, there IS no fucking god! Imma fucking EAT the next person to say God instead of Jashin, you got that you fucking ASSHOLES?' if he heard you say that Itachi-San!"  
Just as Tobi's little outburst was over, Pein strutted into the kitchen area and took a seat next to Kisame.

"What's this about a dare game?" he inquired. Before Kisame had chance to answer Itachi butted in,

"Kisame has had the, um, _wonderful_ idea of the whole of Akatsuki getting together for a dare game." He said sarcastically. Pein looked around the oversized modern kitchen and hummed to himself in thought for a while. After a few moments of intense thought, he turned to Kisame. Very much to Itachi's surprise he said,

"When were you thinking of?"  
Kisame's face lit up with joy and he had a little twinkle in his eye.

"Um, how about wednesday night? I think Hidan and Kakazu should be back by then,"  
he cheerfully suggested. Pein silently nodded as a sign of approval, and gracefully shuffled into the Living room, completely ignoring everyone else.

***  
Standing where the door used to be was a reasonably tall, slender female ninja, of the Hidden village of the Hot Springs. She had thick, black boots that ended part way up her calves, but they were only laced with the vibrant, purple laces half way. She wore her headband around her waist, using it as a belt ontop of her pleated jet black skirt that just reached the middle of her thighs and had two minature pockets on each side. She was wearing a deep purple crop top that was as close to her hair colour as material could get and it ended just in time for it not to be classed as underware. It revealed a sparkling deep purple gem on the metal bar through her navel piercing, that shone and sparkled like pure diamonds in bright light. Running down her sides were black markings that looked like water running down a pipe and these continued down the sides of her legs. Her hair was a glorious shade of deep violet, it was glossy, soft and fell in messy purple waves down to the back of her knees. It was beautifully layered and the shortest layer hit the bottom of her chin, the waves framing her heart-shaped face. Her bangs were accidently covering one of her eyes. She had a cute botton nose with millions of tiny little freckles sitting across the bridge of her nose. On either nostril was a black stud and through her septum was a horse-shoe shaped black bar with shiny metal balls on either end. Her eyes were a soft yet still vibrant blue and were lined by thick black markings and her skin was white like pure snow. She raised her hand towards her forehead, swiftly swept her bangs out of her face then pulled a black elactic hair band out of her right pocket. She scooped her hair up and tied it up in a messy but gorgeous ponytail. She giggled lightly and said, "Looking for someone, boys?"  
Both Hidan and Kakuzu were speachless, their jaws hitting the floor. Hidans nose acted like a hosepipe, blood almost hitting the wall ahead. Kakuzu punched him lightly in the arm and said, "Pull yourself together !"  
Hidan stood up straight, wiped his face on his sleeve and said, "I can't fucking help it !" The mystery ninja giggled again.

"And you areeee...?" she questioned. Hidan pointed towards himself, then Kakuzu, he grinned and said charmingly,

"Im Hidan, this here is Kakuzu."  
She moved one step closer to the pair and purred, "nice to meet you, Hidan and Kakuzu..."  
She swanned past them and a waft of a sweet, comforting smell made its way up Hidans nose and through Kakuzu's mask. She slowly turned around to face the pair and said, "I'm Beth."

"Pretty name, Beth." Hidan cheekily smiled as he walked closer to her. "Is it... Short for something."

"Guess." Beth replied, taking one step closer to Hidan. "I bet you can't get it in one." she said with a hint of cheekiness in her voice.

"I bet it's something unusual, but something pretty, to match your face, of course" Hidan siad with a wink.

"Oh! We have a charmer? I must say, _Hidan_, you're quite the sweet talker. Never the less," Beth said, taking one more step towards Hidan whilst lowing and quieting her voice, "maybe you should tell me what you're doing in my house."

"You see, were on a mission and its an _awfully_ long way until more shelter, this is the only accommodation we've come across in days, you wouldn't mind if we stayed here, would you?" Hidan said in the same hushed tone.  
Beth took a step back, looking both Hidan and Kakuzu up and down before replying in almost a monotonus voice, "the matress is mine, the sleeping bag is mine, anything else in this shit-hole is mine, finders-keepers and all that. You can have the floor."  
Hidan grinned widely, "the floor is all we need."


	3. Chapter 3

It was late wednesday night; the warm apricot coloured sun was sitting on the horizon casting a comforting orange glow across the sparkling lake that was but 2 miles from the Akatsuki base, deep in the mountains outside of Iwagakure. Six rogue ninjas, plus two missing nin, all dressed in identical black and red, floor-length trench cloaks, with dark nails were sat in a circle on the soft thick carpet of the Akatsuki base living room. Hidan and Kakuzu were back from their mission and all eight of the Akatsuki members were silent; the only sound that could be heard was the slight rustling of paper as Kakuzu counted his money. The rustling ended abruptly and he sighed. Everyone swung their heads round to look at the masked man, he answered by simply staring at the door and said, "3… 2… And… 1."  
The door swung open and a panting Hidan stood in the solid steel frame. He was covered in his own blood; there were 3 gaping holes in his muscled chest, which was bare. He didn't have his cloak or netted vest on and only had a pair of baggy black pants hanging dangerously low at his waist. His silver locks were messy and not in their usual neat combed back style. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry for being so late." He smiled cheesily, "The ritual I was doing to Lord Jashin took longer than I expected. It didn't help that my room is the furthest away though."  
He laughed slightly and sat down next to Kakuzu. Everyone was staring at Hidan like he had two heads; this irritated him to no end. "WHAT?" He screamed at the group.  
They all shuffled nervously until Deidara spoke up,

"You just said at least four sentences without swearing and you apologised, un."  
He gave Deidara a blank look.

"Yeah, well whatever. Fuck you and all that shit, mkay. Now when are we starting this fucking thing?"  
The whole group was staring at the three deep, oozing wounds on the left hand side of Hidan's toned abdomen. Without saying another word, Hidan waltzed his way towards the kitchen, picked up some tissues, and took his place in between Kakuzu and Konan. Pein had naturally seated himself at the head of the group. He raised his head, and began to speak, addressing the group.  
"Before we begin," he said, "let's set a few ground rules. No kissing dares, no, ahem, _touching _dares, and no 7 minutes in Heaven dares, Everyone clear?"  
the rest of the group just nodded, not wanting to argue, with fear they would end up with one of those dares themselves. Pein reached behind his head and picked up his luke-warm bottle of Sake, downed the last inch and a half, then placed it horizontally in the centre of the circle whilst wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"_I'm_ the leader, so I go first," he said. With one sharp flick of his wrist, the glass bottle was manically spinning clockwise; it didn't start slowing down for a good 2 minutes. The last of the kinetic energy was seeping out of the shiny bottle, it was getting slower and painfully slower, teasing each ninja as it passed their seat with grace. It eventually stopped. The long slender neck was pointing directly at Itachi. "YESSSS!" Pein hissed. "Whatever I dare you to do, you _have_ to do it!" he cried gleefully whilst grinning from ear to ear. Itachi moaned a little and just said,

"fine."  
Pein was staring at Itachi thoughtfully, thinking of a truly daring dare.

"Aha! I've got it! I dare you to dye your hair."  
There was a brief silence until everyone simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Pshht, is that all you got? Bring it on. What colour were you thinking?"  
Itachi giggled mockingly. Pein stared at him with a blank emotionless face.

"White," he said. Everyone stopped laughing and the room went silent.

"Oh," Itachi said, slightly blushing. "A bold change, but still, it will grow back normal, right?" he questioned warily. Hidan decided to take advantage of Itachi's lack of knowledge and cruelly replied,  
"Who knows, maybe it will grow back white, or maybe it will all fall out. You won't know until it's too fucking late..."  
Itachi gulped, his voice was shakey but he tried his best not to sound too scared,

"Bring it on." he bravely demanded.  
Pein stood up and the rest of the group followed, nobody was speaking, the silence was deafening. Itachi was making his way towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor; he turned to Pein and said in a slightly shakey voice, "umm, what are we dying it with, I mean, it's not going to be easy turning my hair white…"  
Pein gave him a cheeky glare, giggled and nodded towards Hidan who was standing next to him.

"Sadly," he began whilst smirking, "our dear accomplice is not a _natural_ grey, although his ash blonde is only a few shades darker... I dont really see the point in dying your hair, your natural colour is so much better, hahaha. Just leave the dye on longer and it should turn it lighter... right?"  
A loud grumble came from the silent Jashinist when he said,

"Hey Pein?" Pein turned his head towards Hidan just as he said, "Fuck you."  
Pein smirked once again and completely ignored the cursing spilling from Hidan's lips. When Pein reached the bathroom, he opened the cabinet and tossed a small-ish card board box that read, 'lightens up to 5 shades lighter in only 30 minutes!"at Itachi.

"There you go, it says 30 minutes so leave it on for an hour, it's bound to work."

Itachi's face went blank and everything became real.

"you're really gonna mak me do this, aren't you?"  
he said, a slight hint of worry creeping into his speech.  
"Why, of course," Pein smirked, "You're going to need assistance though..."  
"Tobi!" Itachi bellowed.  
The orange masked ninja made his way through the crowd and to itachi's side. "Yes Itachi-san?" He questioned adorably.  
"You're the only person here that I can trust to try your best on my hair and not made a deliberate mess of it. Would you help me dye my hair?"  
A little sparkle hit Tobi's eye as he said, "But ofcourse Itachi-san ! Tobi would LOVE to help you !"  
and with that, the other 7 ninjas made there way back to the living room. The minutes ticked by slowly and everyone was getting bored waiting to see the outcome of Itachi's new do.


	4. Chapter 4

It was completely silent in the base, until a loud roar came from deep inside the bathroom.  
Tobi flew out of the door in a rushed panic whilst crying,

"tobi is so sorry Itachi-san ! It was not Tobi's fault !"  
A crowd had gathered outside the bathroom door and were peering in to try and sneek a peek at the outcome. Kisame pushed his way to the front, walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Itachi was leant forward over the bath, leaning on his right hand and the shower head in his left. he was breathing heavily and his head was too far over for Kisame to see what had happened. He slowly stood up straight and turned towards Kisame, his wet hair flopped in his face, still dripping. All Kisame could think to do was let out a huge, bellowing laugh,  
"Its ORANGE !" he cried between gasps and giggles. "You have orange hair ! YOU ! Itachi Uchiha has ORANGE HAIR !" he yelled.

"No. Shit." itachi replied. "What the fuck am i going to do ?" Kisame had managed to pull himself together by now but his ribs were aching badly.  
"you're gona have to face everyone sometime, better sooner rather than later..." Kisame panted.  
Itachi replied with,

"hn." He prepared himself for what was sitting in the living room. He opened the bathroom door as fast as he could, stormed past the crowd that had gathered outside, and took his place on the living room floor. There was uproar of laughter as the remaining 7 ninjas were rolling on the floor, pissing themselves laughing.  
Through gasps for air, Deidara finally managed to struggle out,

"wait, why has it gone Orange ? Surely it would only go orange if... Ooooohh..."  
"If what ?" Hidan demanded. Deidara let out a sly giggle in response to the pleading looks coming from Itachi.  
"It would only go orange, if you have numerously dyed your hair a dark colour. I think dear Itachi here has something to share with us..." Deidara grinned. There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds until a loud sigh came from itachi and he said,

"Its true, Im not a natural dark blue. My hair is naturally brown, much like my fathers, but i started dying it when Sasuke was born. It kinda stuck with me since then, because everyone assumed it was my natural colour." The room was silent, and a gasp came from the group that were pacily making their way towards their seats in the living room.  
"So, now you all know," he continued. "Do me a favour, and save the piss-taking until after, we have a game to finish." he growled at Kisame, who was still vigourusly giggling to himself, and who would still be giggling many hours later. Once everyone had gotten back to their seets and had calmed down, Pein said,

"Seeing as itachi completed his dare, It's his turn to spin the bottle," whilst motioning to Itachi to spin the empty glass bottle. He reached out his slightly shakey hand and span it clockwise as fast as it could. There was an almost panicked look on each ninja's face as it spun swiftly past them. As it got slower and slower the faces became more and more panicked, until it finally stopped, in Hidan's place, or where Hidan _used_ to be sitting.  
"Where the fuck is Hidan ?" Itachi exclaimed. Everyone echanged confused looks and Itachi continued to stare at the empty seat.  
"Said something about Lord-thingy-majjig... Jashin ! Thats the one ! he said somthing about a sacrifice to Lord Jashin !" Kakuzu remembered, sounding very pleased with himself that he had remembered the message. A look of severe dissapointment passed accross Itachi's face.  
"Oh, brilliant." He said sulkily, "I was REALLY looking forward to daring him to do something stupid, him being immortal and everything." Pein motioned to the bottle again,  
"Technically, you get another spin," he grumbled. Itachi didn't say anything in reply, he just reached for the bottle and span it again. This time it didn't land in Hidan's place, and sadly not in Peins either. The medium sized green glass bottle landed with its neck pointing clearly at Tobi.

Hidan and Beth were walking through the woods that cleverly disguised the tiny little cottage they had met in not so long ago.

"Do you think they've noticed you're missing yet?" Beth said in an innocent sounding voice.  
"Probably," Hidan replied, "Not long now until we get there. Its not much, but its private, I like peace when i do my rituals."  
Beth looked at him with understanding eyes,

"I know how you feel," she agreed. "Although, privacy is all you seem to have when you're on the run." Hidan paused for a second, and studied the new information. Shes on the Run? Why would someone like her be on the run?  
"Because I did something I shouldn't have," she claimed regretfully. Hidan looked at her, shocked. He wasn't expecting her to say that, infact, he wasnt expecting her to say anything at all, seeing as he didnt say it _out loud_.

"What the fuck ?" He exclaimed. "How the hell ?" Beth giggled slightly under her breath and began to explain.  
"Basically, its my bloodline limit. I can enter peoples minds, and sometimes talk to them in their heads. Its not like reading minds, it's different to that. I haven't got complete control of it yet, practice makes perfect. Sometimes i sub-conciously enter peoples minds. I cant help it, it comes naturally to me, its who i am." Hidan was a little taken back by this explination, and didnt really know what to say in reply, but he didnt need to, because they had arrived.  
It was a small porch-like set up, all made of wood with a very large Jashinism symbol carved into the back wall, stained dark crimson with blood. Many weapons and tools were sprawled accross the floor, all covered in blood. There was artierial spray patterns accross the walls and many little minature cirlces with triangles in the middle were drawn onto the wood. Beth reached inside her top and pulled out her long silver chain which had a charm identicle to the symbol carved on the back wall hanging off it. She closed her eyes and squeezed her charm, then she placed in back inside her top.

"Snap," Hidan whispered in her ear, whilst holding the pendant that was usually hanging around his neck.  
The beautiful purple themed girl spun around to find herself face-to-face with the S-class criminal. This startled her and she took a few steps back, tripping over the uneven wooden pannels and landing with a heavy THUD on her left ankle. There was a grotesque snapping sound when she tried to stand up as her ankle gave way and snapped in half. Due to the fact she was a jashinist she really couldn't care less about the pain, but the sight of it was disgusting.  
"Holy Jashin ! That was one hell of a snap !" Hidan exclaimed. "We better get you home before that heals funny, otherwise you'll be deformed !" Beth looked down at the broken bones and pool of blood. "But... My house is _hours_ away, we'll never make it in time! Were going to have to sort it out here.." She said, slightly worryingly.  
"There is another option.. We could go back to the base, but you'd have to be mega quiet. You remember Kakuzu ? Well, hes sorta the medic, he'll help us." Grateful at the fact that she might not be deformed for the rest of her life, Beth accepted the invitation to visit the illusive Akatsuki base and she let Hidan carry her back, well, she had to be careful not to damage her ankle anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Itchi eyed up Tobi indecisively, wondering what he could make the orange masked one do. After moments of thought, it finally accoured to him, '_the orange masked one_'.. Thats It! He was going to dare Tobi to do something he would _never_do voulintarily and something he would probably hate him forever for, but hey-ho, its only Tobi.

"Hey Tobi," itachi yelled to get his attention, although it was pointless, seeing as for the last 6 minutes or so, Itachi had had _all_ of Tobi's attention.  
"Yeah Itachi-san? you decided on what you're gona dare Tobi to do yet?" Tobi replied in his usual sweet and completely innocent voice.  
"I have, and youre not going to like it, but you have to do it, its the rules," itachi warned Tobi. He looked around the room and he could see the likes of Pein and Kakuzu, the smarter of the group, had already caught onto what Itachi's plans for Tobi were.

"You can't" Kakuzu whispered to him, itachi, still bitter from his own dare, was shootig daggers at Kakuzu.  
"You gona stop me?" he questioned dangerously. Kakuzu, ignoring the invitation to fight, simply sighed and gave Tobi a sympathetic look,

"I just think it's mean, that's all."  
"Yeah?" Itachi replied viciously, "and making me, the legensdary S-class ninja, Itachi uchiha, turn my hair ORANGE is okay is it?" he said, with a lot of emotion in his usually blank voice. Kakuzu was a little taken back at how Itachi was going about his revenge, although he did have a point. Still, it wasn't Tobi's fault, it was Peins.  
"A dare is a dare. Once I have told him what he has to do, he must do it. It's the rules," Itachi explained, a little calmer than before. The rest of the group, including Tobi, were still clueless as to what lay ahead for him. Itachi let out a sinister laugh and turned to Tobi. As slowly as he could he said, "I dare you to..."  
The suspense was too much for Deidara, who involuntarily cried out,

"WHAT? We can't take it anymore!" Itachi sighed, clearly not impressed with the interruption.

"If you don't mind, I was about to reveal my totally awesome and amazing dare, so, yano..." he said.  
"Um, Itachi-San?" Tobi queried, "Tobi was wondering if you could hurry up, please? Tobi can't take it any longer." he said innocently. This gave Itachi a great feeling of power, he loved toying with people's minds, and Tobi was so naiive, he just loved messing with him.

"Sure, Tobi. What I was going to say was... I dare you to remove your mask. There, I said it, now you have got to do it!"  
Tobis heart sank and his only revealed eye watered ever so slightly. He sniffled a bit and then wiped his silvery tear onto his sleve. Kakuzu placed his hand on Tobis shaking shoulder and said as comfortably as he could manage,

"Its okay Tobi, you dont have to do it..."  
"YES HE DOES!" Itachi bellowed. Tobi turned to Kakuzu and whispered,

"Thank you Kakuzu, but Itachi's right. Its about time i did this. Its time you all knew." The entire group were stunned, they didnt know what to say.  
"Tobi, you spoke in first person!" Deidara exclaimed. Nobody, in the whole time Tobi had been in the Akatsuki, had ever head Tobi speak in first person. Everyone was still in shock when Tobi continued to speak.  
"I'm not who you think i am and i never have been. You have no idea what it's like, having to live like this. I just hope you all understand, I had my reasons." The room was silent as Tobi raised his arms and reached for the clasp at the back of his head that held the mask on. there was a loud 'click' sound that seemed to echo through the entire base and the oval shaped orange mask fell to the floor with a dull 'thud'.

"Are you sure the quickest way to get to the base involves you carrying me?" Beth questioned playfully. She was perched on Hidans back, he was giving her a piggy-back until they got to the base, to save her from damaging her already, very damaged ankle. "Are you telling me you would rather _hop_ back because there is no fucking way you can walk on that foot. have you fucking seen it?"  
Hidan replied, a little irritated by the constant questions, but still happy to be in Beths company. The trees were whizzing past at maximum speed as Hidan was running as fast as he could to get Beth to the base, her incredibly long hair was pushed back out of her face by the wind and there was a trail of violet waves behind them. As much as he wanted to spend time with her, he really didnt want to miss the game. Over the past few days, Hidan and Beth had become close friends and he wanted to introduce her to the rest of the akatsuki, although, he had a feeling that wasnt a brilliant idea. Beth was resting her chin on hidans shoulder and her eyes were slowly closing, her blinking getting slower, until she saw a large, dark dark outline against the blue black sky.  
"Fucking huge isnt it?" Hidan questioned her. Beths eyes traced the massive building up and down, looking for some windows, or any sign of residents, but there wasnt any. They reached the huge stone door and hidan reached inside his cloak and took out the biggest key Beth had ever seen. he placed it in the lock, silently turning it until there was a loud grinding sound and the door eased open. When they were inside, hidan pushed the door shut with his shoulder until there was another grinding sound and they made their way towards the living room.  
When they arrived at the living room, they expected everyones eyes to be on them, but they weren't, and that was understandable.


	6. Chapter 6

"No. Fucking. Way." Hidan managed to struggle out whilst standing in the door way, after he had neatly placed Beth down on a cushioned chair. Nobody had any words, all they could do was watch long, thick locks of jet black hair roll down from where the had been cleverly hidden, big, beautiful sharingan eyes with perfect, long eyelashes that matched the colour of the hair flutter open and naturally rose-red tinted lips part, ready to speak, but no words came out.  
The mystery ninja who was sitting where Tobi used to be had a slightly oval shaped face with high set cheekbones and dead-white skin. They stood up. Everyone was in awe as the ninja slowly unbuttoned their dark, heavy, bloodcloud decorated trench cloak and let it drop to the floor, revealing curves, lots of curves, in all the right places. Pein was the first to gather himself enough to make words travel from his brain to his mouth, unfortunately, the words werent very helpful.  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT," he cried, "You're a GIRL!"  
"Yeah, and to be honest, im surprised ive lasted this long before anyone found out, but it was about time." She said, as she sat back down.  
"My name is not Tobi, although you can still call me that if you wish, it's not too far from by actual name. My name is Toshiko, Toshiko Uchiha. When I was deciding upon my alias I played around with Toshiko, then Toshi, and finally decided upon Tobi." she began to explain. Itachi gasped as she revealed her origin. _She's an Uchiha_ he thought to himself._ That isn't possible, how is that possible? That can't be possible _Itachi thought.

"That isn't possible." He repeated aloud. "You can't be an Uchiha, you're lying!"

"Unfortunately not," Toshiko replied, addressing the entire group as she continued to explain. "I had to leave, I'd already left before Itachi, um, _had to do what he did."_

She turned to Itachi and asked him, "Do you remeber me, Itachi?" There was an awkward silence as Itachi looked at the person who he was so determined to humiliate not so long ago. That person, Tobi, was gone.

"I... Um... I... I dont recognise your face, or your name, why?" he answered in a whisper, which was filled with guilt. Toshiko gave him a long, meaningful stare as two sparkling, clear tears ran down her newly exposed face.  
"I suppose not, It was silly of me to think you would, we were only five years old, then I left." She sighed to herself. More tears were making their way down her innocently pale cheeks.  
"you didnt answer my question, why should I remember you?" Itachi asked, a little insesitively, and because of that, he got an aray of dirty looks from everyone else in the group. But before Toshiko could offer him any sort of explination there was a loud bump and everyones heads turned to see Beth, the ninja nobody knew, lying on the floor next to her chair, passed out from blood loss.

Hidan, being the closest to her, reached her first. He scooped her head up and placed it on his knees. Kakuzu was running from his room after going there to pick up a box of bandages, "we need to stop the bleeding!" he panted, fumbling with the first aid box.  
"We need some help, hey ! Deidara! Get the fuck over here and get me a fucking cold compress!" Deidara rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He walked over to the kitchen and mumbled, "whats the rush? its not like shes going to die, she'll just stay passed out, like being asleep..."  
Pein shifted in his seet and shouted back, "What do you mean?"  
Deidara swivelled round and pointed to the pentand lying next to Beth's face that had fallen out of her top.

"Jashinist." He stated whilst in the process of filling a tea towel with ice cubes.  
"You mean, this girl isn't your sacrifice, Hidan?" Pein questioned, whilst getting to his feet.  
"For Jashin's sake! Why the fuck would I bring my sacrifice here? I brought her back here because she injured her fucking ankle... Deidara, you get her head, I'll see to that fucking ankle" Hidan replied. Deidara sighed, not wanting to do as Hidan demanded, but obliging anyway seeing as Hidan had placed her head on the floor and he was already manically trying to slow the bleeing coming from Beths ankle by wrapping it in the bandages Kakuzu had provided. Pein adressed the rest of the group who were still sat down, "come on! This girl needs help!"  
Nobody really wanted to do what Pein had told them to, but they could see that she needed help, so they all got up and walked towards her, but Itatchi and Toshiko stayed and sat in complete silence, Itachi still numb from shock.

"Shouldn't be too long before she comes round." kakuzu said, mainly towards Hidan and Deidara. At that moment, Beth's large, beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at the blonde-haired artist who was holding a cold tea towel to her forehead.

She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out who he was and where she was. Deidara giggled lightly and looked towards Hidan who immediately took over.  
"Hey," he whipsered to her. "Remember me?"  
She blinked at him through foggy eyes and stared at his face for a second, before it all came back. She knocked Hidan's hand away from her head playfully and sat up with one swift motion. All eyes were on her as she scanned the room, taking in an aray of expressions. For a few scond, nobody spoke, until Beth turned to Hidan, one of the two ninja she was fimiliar with, with an adorably confused look on her face.  
Whilst pointing to the appropriate members, Hidan said calmly,

"Uh.. Beth, this is Pein, Itachi-woaha- Itachi, man, fucking hell, you hair-, anyway, Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Sasori, Zetsu, you already know Kakuzu and... Ermm..."  
"Toshiko" The tall, dark haired female mumbled.  
"Oh, cool, so, where the fuck is Tobi?" Hidan questioned.  
Everyone looked at eachother, it was a good few seconds before Pein answered, "I'll explain after. It's a.. Private issue."

"Private, so, that's my queue to leave," Beth spoke out loudly as she stood whilst using Hidan to help her up, only using one of her legs and using Hidan as support.  
"Are you crazy? No fucking way can walk home! And I'm not taking you home, you need to stay where you can be looked after, you can stay here." Hidan replied, sternly.  
"Look," Beth said whilst looking Hidan straight in the face, "it will only take like, what, 2 days for this to heal? I can handle it, thanks." Kakuzu piped up and put his hand on Hidan's shoulder as a sign of support.  
"Hidan's right, you're best staying here, you can't move around on that ankle or it will heal funny." he explained. Beth rolled here eyes and leaned more of her weight on Hidan.

"Looks like I'm staying then."


End file.
